Obsession
by LemonGroves
Summary: Rarity has a late night visitor.


The boutique was a beautiful mess as colorful fabrics flew from the shelves and laid themselves out on the tables for examination. Careful eyes examined them before scissors manifested themselves and began to cut away. Rarity was hard at work trying to create the dresses for the gala. It was a few days away and she needed to finish them as quickly as possible.

In the background, there was a small shadow that peered through the shop's slightly open door. It examined the pony and all of her fine details such as her hair, which was usually so well kept, but now fell in a crumbled mess down the side of her neck. The shadow leaned in a little more with a sympathetic look on it's face. Rarity was so tired. She deserved a good rest after all of her hard work for the other ponies.

A dark look fell across the shadow's face. The other ponies. They were so ungrateful to Rarity. She was making them stunning dresses, for free no less, and all they could do was come into the boutique and say what they wanted to be changed or how they didn't like the color. They had no appreciation for her. They were just using her to get what they wanted and then they would drop her like a stone. Only the shadow would stay with her, faithfully by her side as she made her dresses. They would be together forever, just the two of them in blissful harmony.

The door opened fully and the shadow stepped in. Rarity turned her head to look, the objects she had floating falling to the ground.

"Oh! It's only you, Spike. You startled me." Rarity turned back to her dresses. "Isn't it a bit late for you to be going out?"

It was true that it was very late, but Spike didn't care. Nothing would keep him from his love. "Yeah, Twilight was hesitant to let me out, but I told her that you really needed some help on the dresses so she let me come over." He said taking a few steps forwards.

That was a lie. Twilight would have never let him go out this late. He had snuck out once he was sure that she was... _Soundly _sleeping. He didn't want to risk being caught by her. He knew that she would have be furious that he was trying to sneak out. He couldn't have that when he was trying to reach his pony. His beautiful, kind, and generous pony.

"Oh well that's rather sweet of her! Give her my regards when you get back, would you darling?" She said, her attention now off of the dragon that was slowly creeping forwards.

Spike felt his heart skip a beat when the unicorn called him darling. He felt like flying as he reached her side. He looked at her rumpled hair and frowned, reaching out and touching it. The deep purple mane had lost it's usual shine and softness because of all the work she had been doing. He quickly reached out another hand and began to run his small claws through it, tugging and pulling at the tangles.

The pony had felt the had touch her hair and she laughed a little bit. "Yes, my hair is a bit of a mess right now, but as soon as these dresses are finished I'm going to fix that first." Her neck was then tugged down as she felt two hands grasp her mane and begin to sift through and yank on the knots that littered her hair. "Ow! Spike! What on EARTH are you doing?" She quickly pulled her head away from the small dragon. "I know you want to help me, but _please_! I don't want you damaging my hair!" An angry look fell over her face as she stared at dragon.

She saw the look in his eyes and felt her anger giving away to worry. Spike's expression was hard to define. At a quick glance, he seemed to be calm but now that she was actually looking at him, a sickening feeling was growing in her stomach. There was a strange look in his eyes and it wasn't normal. His mouth was turned ever so slightly into a frown and his eye was just barely twitching. Rarity then saw a small flash of what she could only call insanity cross his gaze. Her heart beat began to quicked. "Spike... Did Twilight _really _let you come out?" She asked, taking a small step backwards.

"She would never understand. I _needed_ to come see you. She doesn't appreciate you like I do. None of the other ponies do! They don't realize just how generous you are! And they don't admire your beauty like _I_ do!" He stepped towards the now terrified pony and held out his arms. He had played out this scene in his mind so many times.

Rarity would realize that he was right and fall into his arms. _'Oh, Spike! You're right! I've been a fool believing that the others care for me! They only use me for dresses... Only you understand! Let's run away together!' _Rarity would say and then Spike would hold her until dawn when they would run off into the sunrise, blessed by Princess Celestia raising the sun for them and giving them a new day and a new life together.

All the pony ended up doing was taking another step backwards. "Spike. What did you do to her?" She was frantic now. Her eyes darted around the room hoping that a late night customer would arrive in the doorway and stop the dragon from advancing. Unfortunately, all that entered the building was a breeze that made the room shift around the pony. She let her gaze fall back onto the dragon and flinched backwards when she saw his hand out to touch her hair again.

"Let me fix your hair." Spike said in a chilling voice. He grabbed a handful of the pony's mane and began to pull it towards him. He loved how soft it felt in his hands, even when it was in this tangled state. He wanted to hold Rarity forever and touch her hair whenever he felt like it. He had always loved the color purple. He stopped tugging and then proceeded to drag his hands down her hair, like a small child petting an animal.

"Spike! Stop it! Let me go!" Rarity cried as she felt the dragon's claws rake against her skin. She was taken aback by his strength for a moment before she realized he wasn't going to stop. Feeling small trickles of blood beginning to run down her neck and face, she swung her head wildly in an attempt to get him off of her. Spike's grip was finally lost after a few moments of yanking and Rarity stumbled backwards. She was confused, but managed to rush forwards and shove him aside heading towards the stairs to her room. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she stumbled up the steps in a daze.

What had gotten into Spike? He had always seemed relatively normal before. She had noticed that he had been coming to the shop more often to help out recently, but she assumed that had been because she was swamped with orders. She thought back to what he had said about how he needed to come see her and shuddered. She had known that he had a crush on her, practically everyone in Equestria did! But she had never expected it to have gone as far as being an obsession.

Just then, the blood running down her face went into her eye and she she cried out in pain, crashing against the steps as she lost her balance. She heard her head make a sickening thud against the hard wooden steps before she then felt a small tug against her tail. Her vision was blotchy and her head pounding, but she managed to look down and see a small purple shape. She identified it as Spike and kicked her back legs in retaliation.

She felt her hoof connect with Spike's small frame and push him down a few steps. Unfortunately, his grip did not falter and he dragged her down with him. "Rarity, I love you. Why are running away from me?" She heard a dark voice say. She felt Spike beginning to climb over her body and stopped just before her head.

He roughly flipped her over on the stairs and grabbed handfuls of her mane. "Let me fix your hair." He said through gritted teeth, yanking the red dyed hair upwards. Rarity shrieked as she felt the wounds on her scalp grow with the new-found abuse.

"Don't yell! THEY'LL FIND US. THEY'LL SEPARATE US." Spike screamed at the pony as he slammed her head down onto the stairs, stopping the cried of pain. He was pulling at her hair again as she lay near unconscious on the steps. A psychotic grin was on his face as he began to rip it from her head. "We'll be together forever, Rarity. Together FOREVER. And NO ONE WILL TEAR US APART."

Rarity was struggling underneath Spike as he tore the hair from her head in massive chunks. The pain was unbearable and she could feel the blood pouring onto the steps and beginning to run down her back, staining her white coat a deep red. Her eyes opened wide as he then grabbed one of her ears in the process of tearing apart her mane and began to yank it off. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt the flesh tear away from her skull and kicked Spike away, another chunk of hair tearing away in a bloody mess.

Spike tumbled down the stairs and looked up as Rarity began to crawl up the steps. "Why do you keep running away from me? I just want to be with you!" He shrieked at her, dropping the tangled masses of hair on the floor as he charged up the steps after the bleeding unicorn. She was entering the door to her room and was turning to close it when her eyes widened in terror at the sight of a frenzied Spike running up the steps.

He reached the door to her room just as she was closing it. He shoved it open, causing the pony to fall backwards into the room. He shoved her against the floor, his bloody claws pinning her there as he looked into her eyes with a twisted obsession. "I just want to be with you, Rarity. Stop running." He said caressing her face, leaving bloody streaks where his claws had been.

"Get away from me! GET AWAY FROM ME." Rarity cried as she shoved him off of her. She rolled over and swayed while attempting to get to her feet. She needed something, anything, to keep Spike off of her. Falling forwards, she spotted a pair of scissors on her desk. She needed to get them. Oh, but everything was so heavy now. She just wanted to lie down and sleep. An angry grunt from behind her stopped her from doing. Rarity quickly turned her head back to the scissors and used her magic to pick them up. When she used her magic, everything got heavier and it was suddenly harder to breath. She felt as though her lungs were going to fall out of her chest at any moment.

She turned around to face Spike, the scissors floating in front of her. "Don't come... Any... Closer." She said panting. Her legs were shaking now, but she couldn't tell if it was out of fear or blood loss. Spike looked at the scissors and then to Rarity. "So you don't understand me either? No one does! No one ever will! _I love you, Rarity! What's so hard about that?_" The dragon roared and plucked the scissors from the weak magical field holding them up.

He drove the scissors into Rarity's neck and watched as the blood spilled out from the wound. Rarity began to cough and choke, blood dripping from her mouth as she struggled to breath. She was already do weak from everything else. Her head was still pounding from hitting the stairs and the spot where her ear used to be stung beyond belief. The new pain in her neck was too much and she collapsed onto the floor, crying. She couldn't breath. She was drowning in her own blood. Rarity couldn't tell if it was tears or blood coming from her eyes at this point, but she found that she would rather not know.

Her vision was fading and the sounds around her were becoming fuzzy. Rarity could vaguely make out the sharp feeling of the scissors being removed and stabbed back into her neck. There was red everywhere. She had never paid much attention to the color before, but now that she had a good look at it, she actually liked it. It was soothing and warm. She just wanted to curl up within it and sleep forever, away from this mess. She cough violently one last time as the scissors were brought down through her throat again before closing her eyes.

"Oh, Rarity. You look so pretty in red." Spike said as he brought the scissors down into the unicorn's neck again and again. He stared lovingly into her blank eyes as blood splattered her face. Lifting up her neck, Rarity's head flopped down, barely still attached to her body.

Spike caressed one of her cold cheeks before tearing the head from the rest of the body. There was a sickening tearing sound as he did so, but he ignored it. He was too entranced by his loved one's beauty. The mascara that had run from her tears and the streaks of blood that ran down her face entranced him. He stroked the bloody clumps of hair that remained on her head and pulled the dismembered limb close to his chest.

"You look so lovely." He whispered into what used to be her ear. He brought her face close to his and kissed it lightly above the eye, blood staining his mouth in the process. "We can stay together now. No one will tear us apart." He spoke quietly as he cradled her head and rocked back and forth on the floor. Blood was all around him. It covered him. He didn't mind though. He felt the blood on his frame and felt content. He had a connection to Rarity that no one else had and when he closed his eyes, he could feel it seeping through his flesh and into his bones, imprinting her within him for an eternity.

"In the end, I knew you would understand. You were always rational." He looked over to the window and smiled, quickly turning his gaze back to her eyes. They seemed to stare past him, looking out the window on their own. "The sun is rising, Rarity! Now we can start our life together!" He hugged the head tightly and felt the blood oozing out of the wounds and onto his face.

As the sun rose, he continue to sit there, cradling the dismembered head in the midst of the carnage, rocking back and forth.


End file.
